


Инициация

by tavvitar



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существа относятся к сексу намного проще. У многих из нас это просто часть инициации. Способ становиться взрослым, становиться собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инициация

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются придуманные автором существа. Автор нагло учёл в 4 сезоне только то, что ему подошло.

Когда Ренард приехал в больницу к Нику, солнце уходило в закат, становилось прохладнее, и аромат распускающихся роз кружил голову. В буквальном смысле «кружил» — у Ренарда была аллергия на розовое масло. Когда у висков заныло и очертания огромных стеклянных дверей на мгновение утратили четкость, он поморщился и с тоской вспомнил о том, что пришла пора готовить чертов эликсир — годовой запас исчерпался как раз вчера. Где-то вдали завывали сирены «скорой помощи» — или полицейской, кто их разберет. Ренард толкнул дверь и окунулся в запах лизола, лекарств, больничного супа и неисправных тел.  
  
Мгновенно полегчало.  
  
Медсестра на ресепшен оказалась Рыжехвостом. Когда Ренард спросил ее, в какой палате находится детектив Бёркхардт, она сперва побледнела, а потом схлынула. Ренард поморщился, глядя, как форменная шапочка сползает на трепещущее рыжее ухо, и повторил свой вопрос. Пока медсестра лихорадочно тыкалась в кнопки клавиатуры, принимая человеческий облик, он думал о том, что это, наверное, действительно очень страшно — когда мимо провозят каталку с беспомощным человеком, из глаз которого на тебя смотрит абсолютное и неизбежное небытие.   
  
— Третий этаж, палата 315, — сказала медсестра и поправила волосы.   
  
Ренард кивнул и почему-то улыбнулся ей — лучшей из своих улыбок.  
  
Ник выглядел совершенно нормально — если не считать того, что лицо его то заливалось румянцем, то бледнело почти до зелени. Зрелище было жутковатое. Ренард нахмурился и постучал о дверной косяк. Ник, который лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок, повернул голову.   
  
— Капитан!   
  
Скулы его порозовели — нежно и медленно, будто лепестки распустились. Ренард пододвинул себе стул и сел рядом с кроватью.   
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Честно говоря, странно, — ответил Ник и попытался повернуться набок.   
  
Игла капельницы дернулась у локтя, и он зашипел от боли. Ренард быстро прижал его руку к кровати, возвращая всё в исходное положение, осторожно поправил иглу. Кожа в сгибе отливала перламутром и казалась не по-мужски нежной. Ренард быстро отстранился и сцепил руки в замок.   
  
Воцарилось молчание.   
  
— Что говорит врач? — в конце концов спросил Ренард.  
  
— Говорит, что это все очень странно и мне надо контролировать давление. — Ник усмехнулся. — Честно говоря, было бы удивительно, если б он сказал что-то другое — он же понятия не имеет, что я не лося в парке кормил.   
  
Это была легенда, которую Монро наскоро придумал, пока вез каменного, негнущегося Бёркхардта в больницу. Ноги Ника при этом торчали из окна маленького «Жука», а Монро ругался так, что в машине чудом не треснули стекла. Во всяком случае, так Ренарду рассказал Хэнк — по телефону, пока ехал в аптеку к Розали выяснять, чем можно снять эффект от укуса Эндрю Комаровски, молодого человека исключительно субтильного сложения и с прекрасными глазами — огромными, бархатными и совершенно беззащитными глазами оленя… Взгляд Ренарда уперся Нику в грудь — туда, где под больничной рубахой в горошек виднелась широкая плотная повязка.   
  
— Пятнадцать швов, — усмехнулся Ник. Лицо его медленно выцветало до желтизны, как фотография на ярком солнце. — Как он умудрился меня так отделать, до сих пор не понимаю.   
  
— Ты точно не знаешь, что он за существо?   
  
— Понятия не имею, капитан. Может, Монро с Джульеттой что-то найдут. А может, и нет. Черт, надо было давно уже оцифровать все данные. Старинные фолианты — это, конечно, хорошо, но только пока твоим гуглом работает кто-то более-менее сведущий, вроде Монро.  
  
— Или меня, — мягко сказал Ренард.   
  
Ник вскинул голову, и хотя его глаза не были сейчас глазами Гримма, Шон почувствовал укол абсолютной и конечной пустоты.   
  
— Ты мне не доверяешь, — констатировал он так же мягко.  
  
Ник не отвел взгляда.  
  
— Капитан, вы знаете, кто вы и кто я. Так будет лучше. Сейчас между нами мир, но никто не предскажет, что случится завтра, или через год, или через десять.  
  
— Ты прав. Что ж, по крайней мере, главное, чтобы ты был жив и через десять лет, — Ренард поднялся, понимая, что ему пора идти, и даже бежать. — Я надеюсь, что все быстро выяснится. В конце концов, бывало и хуже, не так ли?  
  
— Ну, это да. — Ник усмехнулся. — Честно говоря, самым ужасным за все время был момент, когда в моем доме было пять человек, благословляющих меня на секс с моей же девушкой. Никакой Сокрушитель с этим не сравнится.  
  
— Представляю себе, — сказал Ренард по возможности нейтрально.  
  
— Вряд ли — если только у вас нет каких-то специальных сексуальных ритуалов, не знаю, для лишения девственности. Чтобы сначала вас провожали в спальню, а потом, заглядывая в глаза, спрашивали: «Ну как, получилось?»  
  
Ренард не выдержал и расхохотался.  
  
— Вообще говоря, такой обычай до сих пор сохраняется у некоторых людей. Называется «осмотр простыни после брачной ночи».   
  
— Какой ужас, — сказал Ник и сморщился — смеяться ему было больно. — Честно: я надеюсь, больше ничего подобного со мной не случится. Лучше сто ищеек и четыре огра, чем разговаривать про это с Джульеттой.  
  
— А я думал, с Джульеттой было не до разговоров, — подначил его Ренард и тут же осекся, сообразив, что не стоит шутить на такие темы с человеком, с которым делил женщину. Даже если это было не твое желание.  
  
Ник, судя по всему, подумал о том же. Его лицо стало бледным до зелени, на лбу проступила испарина, а на губах — улыбка, легкая, как лом. Ренард встал.   
  
— Мне пора, — сказал он голосом полицейского капитана при исполнении. — Надеюсь, ты быстро поправишься.   
  
Он уже был в дверях, когда услышал:  
  
— Шон.  
  
Собственное имя рухнуло на него, будто сеть. Ренард на мгновение застыл, а потом все-таки обернулся.   
  
— Ник?   
  
Детектив Бёркхардт, ужас и друг всех существ Портленда, смущенно потер лоб.  
  
— Слушай, я… я ужасно выгляжу, да?   
  
Ренард помолчал.  
  
— Возможно, ты первое в мире существо-светофор. В остальном все прекрасно.  
  
— Джульетта испугается?  
  
— Она твоя девушка. Разумеется, она испугается. Я же…  
  
Ник вопросительно посмотрел на него. На широких скулах снова распускался румянец. В прозрачном пакете бесшумно капала жизнь. Ренард вышел и плотно, основательно закрыл за собой дверь палаты.   
  
Больше он в больницу не приезжал. Собственно, и некогда было. На них свалилась серия весьма странных квартирных краж: все на восемнадцатых этажах, во всех случаях разбиты окна, каждый раз список краденого был далек от здравого смысла: ложки, кухонные краны, украшения, двадцатикилограммовая штанга… Хэнк, которому поручили это дело, лучился оптимизмом, как Откровение Иоанна-Богослова, и когда жертвой очередной кражи оказалась секретарша мэра, у которой украли килограмм блестящих безделушек, хайтековский табурет и маску с заклепками — на его чело окончательно снизошел Апокалипсис. Мэр рвал и метал, Ренарда вызвали к начальству. Вернувшись после грандиозного разноса в участок, он позвонил детективу Гриффину, велел ему закрыть дверь плотнее и бросил:  
  
— Поработаем вместе, Хэнк.  
  
— Я так плох? — мрачно спросил Гриффин.  
  
— Нет. Но это дело не для тебя одного, и поэтому ты что-то упускаешь. Это естественно.  
  
Хэнк кивнул:  
  
— Для Ника. Я и так понял. В квартиры попадают снаружи, тащат блестящее — я готов дать руку на отсечение, что это какой-то человеческий вариант сороки. Но я очень внимательно смотрел, капитан. Никто из тех, кого я допрашивал, не схлынул. Значит, преступник еще не попадался.  
  
— Или ты просто недостаточно сильно его пугаешь, — усмехнулся Ренард. — Вернее, их. Это стая, причем залетная. Пикапики никогда не совершают ритуалов инициации там, где живут.  
  
— Как?!  
  
— Сорока по-латыни Pica pica.   
  
— Странно, — пробурчал Хэнк, — я думал, у всех существ более… «прикладные» имена. Древогрыз там, Потрошитель…   
  
— Эти имена дали им Гриммы. И люди. Древогрызы и Потрошители просто привыкли к этим именам. Но некоторые существа очень важны — так что и зовутся иначе. Пикапики в давней дружбе с ведьмами.  
  
— Понятно. Так — что мы будем делать?  
  
Ренард усмехнулся. Хэнка передернуло.  
  
И еще была проблема Комаровски. Маленькая щуплая проблема с оленьими глазами и ужасным английским, прибывшая из города с непроизносимым названием Хабаровск. Насмерть перепуганная проблема, которая обреталась в маленьком доме в лесу под присмотром одного безупречно верного человека. Ренард понимал, что с этим надо что-то делать как можно скорее — но никак не мог придумать, что именно, и малодушно откладывал все на потом. Тем более что времени у него было не так уж и много. Отсутствие Гримма пагубно сказывалось на правопорядке в Портленде. Ренард иногда пытался утешать себя тем, что раньше необъяснимые убийства, внезапные исчезновения и странные грабежи как-то не слишком отражались на проценте раскрываемости в его участке — во всяком случае, начальство никогда не давало ему понять, что чем-то очень недовольно. Правда, в те блаженные времена не слишком часто приходилось ломать себе голову над тем, чтобы объяснить прокурору, как именно какой-нибудь офисный клерк выпил через ухо мозг у сотрудника пиар-службы. Дело просто не доходило до ареста — преступник исчезал бесследно.   
  
С появлением Ника… вернее, с началом работы детектива Бёркхардта как Гримма все стало намного сложнее: он был слишком хорошим полицейским. Иногда при беседах с главой полицейского департамента и сотрудниками окружной прокуратуры Ренарду казалось, будто он с величайшей осторожностью пляшет зажигательный рил на вершине пирамиды из бочек и табуреток, одновременно жонглируя тремя яблоками, пятью менорами и семью белками, которые так и норовят откусить от яблок и подпалить себе шерсть. Тем не менее, нельзя не признать, что весть о появлении Гримма в Портленде очень способствовала миру и покою этого города. Точно так же, как весть о его болезни разрушала этот самый мир и покой медленно, но на корню, вызывая закономерные вопросы начальства. Ведь как известно, улучшить любой показатель не проблема. Проблемы начинаются, когда он внезапно меняется в худшую сторону.   
  
Так что капитан Шон Ренард, принц Города Роз, просто обязан был исправить ситуацию лично. Больше-то было некому. Половину дня он работал в паре с Хэнком Гриффином, еще половину — разрывался между бумажной работой, переговорами по делам Семьи и полезными встречами с полезными людьми. А по ночам валился в постель, как подкошенный, едва успев раздеться, и кратко и смутно думал о том, что должен позвонить своей матери насчет Комаровски или в конце-то концов съездить к нему сам. С этой мыслью Ренард переставал функционировать. Потом всходило солнце, он активировался, брился, повязывал галстук, выпивал литр кофе и ехал на службу. Там его настигал аромат расцветающих роз, в висках начинало пульсировать, и до Ренарда доходило, что он опять не озаботился ингредиентами для эликсира от своей чертовой аллергии. Он брал мобильник, чтобы позвонить в «Лавку пряностей», но тут кто-нибудь входил к нему в кабинет, или звонил телефон, или на пороге материализовывался Хэнк с делом в руках — и Ренард понимал, что придется опять обойтись тайленолом. Хотя к вечеру очень хотелось перейти на героин.   
  
Стайку залетных грабителей они взяли через две недели, на старом складе в портовой зоне. Девчонка и двое парней, тонкокостные, чернявые, с блестящими круглыми глазами — семейство Доррел, все из Аризоны, из тех, кого зовут «белой швалью». Когда Ренард направил пистолет на их лидера Джимми, тот схлынул — и хлестнул его огромными крыльями по глазам. Дальше все смешалось в какую-то адову кучу-малу, где летели перья, пули и зубы. Когда дым рассеялся, Ренард обнаружил себя сидящим на полу, в разодранном когтями костюме, а рядом с ним корчилась и кричала Мэйми Доррел. Рука ее в двух местах была изогнута под такими углами, каких у здорового человека быть не может. Ее старший брат лежал у стены, бледный как смерть. Пинки, последний из тройняшек, под дулом пистолета Хэнка пытался слиться с грудой ящиков в углу.   
  
— Он жив? — прохрипел Ренард, слабо качнув головой в сторону Джимми.  
  
— Не знаю, — ответил Хэнк и, ухватив пацана за шиворот, нацепил на него наручники: — Пинки Доррел, вы арестованы. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все, что вы скажете…  
  
Девчонка сорвала голос и теперь только плакала, содрогаясь всем телом. Ренард кое-как поднялся на ноги, подошел к ней и положил руку на шею. Она обмякла.   
  
— Что вы с ней сделали? — спросил Хэнк. — Какие-то ваши штучки?  
  
Ренард коротко кивнул, потом снял пиджак и набросил на Мэйми.  
  
— Вызывай парамедиков, — сказал он и поковылял к Джимми. Склонился над ним, нащупал слабое биение пульса и добавил: — А труповозку не вызывай.   
  
Хэнк вздохнул и достал мобильник.  
  
— Ну и вид у вас, капитан, — буркнул он, набирая номер.  
  
Ренард недоуменно посмотрел на него, потом поднес руку к лицу и потрогал себя за щеку. Пальцы провалились внутрь. Он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и подумал, что сегодня надо обязательно позвонить матери и заехать в «Лавку пряностей». И взять отгул хотя бы на сутки.  
  
Пока ехала «скорая» и криминалисты, они с Хэнком придумывали, как именно трое щуплых восемнадцатилеток забирались по стене на восемнадцатый этаж, разбивали стеклопакет и, оставшись незамеченными, уносили, к примеру, барные табуреты и штангу. Причина мозгового штурма лежала рядком у входа на склад — Ренард решил, что не будет большой беды, если усыпить всех троих — по крайней мере, можно будет не переживать, что кто-нибудь из тройняшек Доррел решит еще раз поиграть в героя.   
  
— Слушайте, кэп, может, изымем эту штангу из дела, а? — отчаявшись, предложил Хэнк. Ренард укоризненно посмотрел на него и вздохнул. — Ладно. Но тогда… может, они выбросили ее из окна?   
  
— И не осталось никакого следа?   
  
— Остался. Но мы допустили халатность и не внесли это в протоколы осмотра места происшествия.  
  
— Хэнк. Двадцатикилограммовая штанга. Падает с восемнадцатого этажа. На асфальте должен был остаться разлом размером с небольшой кратер.  
  
— Там был газон!  
  
— Тем более.  
  
— Да ничего не тем более. Было повреждение почвы, мы его не заметили.  
  
— Как мы могли не заметить? Это даже не халатность. Это значит, что детективы, которые осматривали место происшествия, неквалифицированные идиоты.  
  
— И черт с ним, — мрачно сказал Хэнк. — Я буду идиотом, вы вынесете мне выговор. Зато наша версия с детишками, которые решили поиграть в супергероев, насмотревшись фильмов со всякими там тросами и прочим — сойдется полностью.  
  
— Не сойдется, — так же мрачно заметил Ренард. — Здесь же нет никакого оборудования. Ни снаряжения для альпинизма, ничего похожего…  
  
— А они от него избавились! Выбросили в Вилламетт, прежде чем ехать домой.   
  
— Да, пожалуй… так я и велю им говорить, когда очнутся. Хотя все-таки это ужасный бред. Я буду очень удивлен, если помощник окружного прокурора в него поверит.  
  
— Это Хэмил-то? Да он голосует за республиканцев и не ходит на игры «Портленд Тимберс». Он не разумнее мартовского зайца.   
  
Ренард расхохотался. В голове звенело. На небе понемногу вскакивали редкие звезды, от реки тянуло холодом и особым, романтическим смрадом порта. Вдали послышался вой сирен.   
  
— Наконец-то, — сказал Хэнк и встал. — Вы в порядке?   
  
— Да, вполне, — ответил Ренард, все еще улыбаясь.   
  
— Я могу спросить?   
  
— Да.  
  
— Мне показалось, вы позаботились об этих… пикапиках. Они что-то вроде священных существ?  
  
Ренард покачал головой.  
  
— Между ведьмами и пикапиками договор о помощи. Мы всегда жили в большой дружбе. Пикапики невероятно умны, могут уболтать кого угодно на что угодно, втереться в доверие к самому дьяволу. А к тому же у них золотые руки, если речь идет о чем-то, что очень, очень хорошо лежит. С другой стороны, они безрассудны и слишком эмоциональны. В 1574 году из-за неосторожности одного из них в Кёльне, где жила большая община существ, на пикапиков была открыта охота. Гриммы и люди перебили очень многих.   
  
— И они попросили защиты?   
  
— Попросили, да. — Ренард поднялся с деревянного ящика и потянулся. — У местных ведьм.  
  
— Ведьмы могли спасти кого-то от Инквизиции?!  
  
Ренард усмехнулся:  
  
— Ведьмы — вернее, ведьмаки — в большом количестве случаев сами входили в состав Инквизиции. Иначе как ты думаешь, почему на кострах сгорало такое количество людей? Это политика, Хэнк. Она не меняется. В общем, любая ведьма поможет пикапику — а пикапик за это становится вечным должником.   
  
— То есть вы когда-нибудь придете к этим детям и потребуете…  
  
— Да на кой черт они мне нужны, Хэнк, — устало сказал Ренард. — Просто ты знаешь более идиотский возраст, чем восемнадцать лет? И ты вообще — представляешь, что такое быть существом?   
  
Хэнк пожал плечами:  
  
— То же самое, что быть черным. В квартале, где я вырос, было принято на шестнадцатилетие угонять крутую тачку.   
  
Из-за соседнего склада с воем выехала машина «скорой», за ней полицейский фургон и еще какая-то машина без мигалок. Ренард вынул полицейский жетон и поднял вверх, показывая вновь прибывшим. Парамедики загрузили в машину спящих подозреваемых. Криминалисты вошли на склад, чтобы собрать улики и произвести опись краденого имущества, которое было беспорядочно свалено в углу. Ренард принял звонок от начальника полиции, смысл которого дошел до него только в той части, где было «отчёт завтра утром». Он тупо кивал, слушая бубнёж в трубке, потом, когда бубнёж прекратился, сменившись короткими гудками, сунул телефон в карман брюк. И поежился от пронизывающего ветра с реки.  
  
— Накиньте-ка это, капитан, — сказал знакомый голос, и на плечи и спину ему опустилось что-то мягкое и теплое.  
  
Он обернулся и обнаружил за спиной Ника Бёркхардта. Ник имел вполне цветущий, хотя и небритый вид, а в глазах его читалось беспокойство и еще что-то очень, очень странное. Ренард посмотрел на свои руки, окутанные теплом, и обнаружил болтающиеся концы оранжевого одеяла из «скорой». По замерзшей спине, которую никак не могла защитить располосованная рубашка, прошла волна озноба — от перемены температуры, должно быть.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Ренард.  
  
Ник пожал плечами.  
  
— Меня выписали сегодня утром. Правда, сказали, что неплохо бы побыть дома.  
  
— И почему ты не дома?   
  
— Я там был. Хотел позвонить тебе, но решил, что лучше будет съездить самому… не знаю. Просто потянуло на работу.  
  
— Просто потянуло, — повторил Ренард, вглядываясь в лицо Ника.  
  
— А почему нет? Короче говоря, я приехал как раз тогда, когда Хэнк позвонил и попросил подмоги. Я решил, что лишним не буду. Вижу, что не ошибся.  
  
— Да нет, мы уже все сделали…  
  
— Вообще-то я имел в виду, что вы вот-вот упадете с ног, капитан, — мягко сказал Ник. — Если медики сейчас не потащат вас в больницу — могу отвезти вас домой.   
  
— Я должен позвонить матери, — раздельно и четко произнес Ренард.  
  
Брови Ника поползли вверх, и Шон подумал, что в жизни своей, кажется, еще не попадал в более идиотскую ситуацию. Он полез в карман за мобильником; одеяло поползло с плеча и было совсем уже свалилось — но детектив Бёркхардт подхватил его и с очень сосредоточенным лицом водворил обратно, запахнув у Ренарда на груди. Потом кивнул и деликатно отошел к своей машине, оставив Ренарда стоять с телефоном в руке и полным бардаком в голове.  
  
Его мысли сейчас здорово напоминали автомобиль из детской задачи, который выехал из пункта А, но не добрался до пункта Б, свалившись в канаву в точке С — где А было «только не это», Б — «неужели», а сам он лежал на самом дне оврага С, беспомощно и энергично вращая задранными к небу колесами. Ренард набрал полную грудь холодного воздуха, выдохнул и набрал номер.   
  
— Добрый вечер, Шон. Что-то случилось?   
  
В голосе матери не было ни тени тревоги, и он усмехнулся, вспомнив, как это чертовски успокаивало его в детстве.  
  
— Да. Мне надо, чтобы ты приехала ко мне домой часа через полтора. Сможешь?  
  
— Конечно.   
  
И короткие гудки. Все еще улыбаясь, Ренард выключил телефон и пошел искать Хэнка, чтобы передать ему бразды правления, и медиков, чтобы сказать им, что чувствует себя не слишком хорошо, но в больницу не поедет.  
  
В машине Бёркхардта пахло едой. Пока Ренард пытался сообразить, какой именно, Ник достал пакет с эмблемой МакДональдс и сунул ему в руки. Теплый гамбургер показался Ренарду чем-то вроде амброзии — и только когда машина остановилась и он выглянул в окно, то сообразил, что они стоят возле его дома, а он так и не сказал детективу спасибо.   
  
— Доберетесь сами? — спросил Ник. — Я могу помочь, если нужно.  
  
— Не нужно, — хладнокровно ответил Ренард и вылез из машины, придерживая на груди дурацкое одеяло. — Езжай домой и выспись, тебе завтра на работу. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что твои проблемы со здоровьем закончились?  
  
Ник ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Целиком и полностью. Но не завтра. Через два дня. Доброй ночи, капитан.  
  
Ренард еще где-то с минуту стоял столбом, глядя вслед удаляющейся машине. Потом вошел в холл, кивнул швейцару и вызвал лифт — и пока ждал, ехал и открывал двери квартиры, пытался размышлять о том… ну, обо всем сразу. А потом он перешагнул порог, почувствовал запах свежего белья, перестеленного горничной — и пошел на него, как зомби на человеческое тепло.   
  
Очнулся Ренард от того, что кто-то гладил его по голове. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Хотелось потянуться всем телом, повернуться на другой бок и заснуть снова — но как-то так, чтобы чувствовать, как ласковая ладонь касается волос. Ощущение было почти забытое — и до дрожи родное.   
  
— Вставай, Шон. Я же знаю, что ты проснулся.  
  
— Откуда ты всегда это знаешь? — спросил он и потерся щекой о подушку — и заодно о теплую руку. — Ты мой пульс чувствуешь пальцами или что?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Просто ты до сих пор улыбаешься, когда я тебя бужу.  
  
Ренард глубоко вздохнул, приоткрыл глаза. И тут же вскочил: сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи пробивался яркий солнечный свет.  
  
— Который час?!  
  
— Почти полдень.  
  
Ренард застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Потом поднял голову. Оглядел комнату — собственная спальня, полумрак, пятна одежды на светлом ковре. Оглядел себя — наполовину закрытого широким синим одеялом, под боком, будто огромный апельсиновый кот, приютилось скомканное оранжевое покрывало из «скорой». Оглядел свою мать, сидящую на краю кровати — безупречно красивую и свежую, как будто она не…  
  
— Я хотя бы открыл тебе дверь?  
  
Элизабет Лассель пожала плечами:  
  
— Нет. Когда я вошла, ты спал как убитый, обнимая вот это. — Она указала на оранжевый ком. — Честно говоря, когда ты не отозвался ни на стук, ни на звонок, я немного испугалась.  
  
— Прости. Я просто…  
  
— Ты просто очень устал, Шон, — мягко сказала мать. — Опять делал что-то, не останавливаясь, и выключился, как только исчерпал весь ресурс. Это твоя самая опасная черта — потому что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь бросится на тебя как раз в тот момент, когда ты будешь слишком усталым, чтобы сопротивляться. И добьет, как загнанную лошадь. Ты должен быть осторожнее  
  
— Какой заряд оптимизма с утра! — пробурчал Ренард. Надо было бы позвонить на работу — но, в конце концов, никакой звонок не мог вернуть время назад и превратить полдень в восемь утра. Так что он передвинулся, стараясь, чтоб одеяло не слишком-то сползало, и пристроил голову на плечо матери. — Как ты вошла?  
  
Она фыркнула:  
  
— По-твоему, я так стара, что не могу очаровать консьержа, или так никчемна, что не в состоянии открыть какой-то стандартный замок?   
  
Ренар покатал головой по черному шелку ее блузки. Пальцы вплелись в его волосы, принялись массировать макушку. Он понял, что сейчас заурчит. И еще — что он, кажется, уже давно не улыбался просто так. Не потому, что что-то вышло или не вышло, и не чтобы сохранить лицо, и не ради демонстрации уверенности или благих намерений — а от ощущения простого, почти физического покоя, пахнущего духами от Шанель.  
  
— Ты молода, великолепна и лучшая женщина на свете. Хорошо, что ты моя мать — а то я бы влюбился и умер от горя. Потому что ты бы в мою сторону даже не взглянула.   
  
— О да. Но слава богу, этого не случилось, так что иногда я все же за тобой приглядываю. Что случилось, Шон? У тебя снова проблемы с твоим Гриммом?  
  
Ренард тяжело вздохнул и выпрямился.   
  
— И да, и нет. Давай я сейчас позвоню на работу, оденусь — и мы поговорим.   
  
— Хорошо. — Она поднялась. — Тогда я сварю кофе.   
  
И снова погладила его по голове — легко, почти мимолетно. Ренард посмотрел на нее снизу вверх и подумал, что должен немедленно найти телефон, этот портал во взрослый ад, в котором водились демоны-комиссары, демоны-мэры, демоны-подчиненные… или ангелы — как посмотреть.   
  
Двадцать минут спустя он принял из рук матери чашку с черным, как смола, кофе, сделал два маленьких глотка и сказал:  
  
— Ника Бёркхардта ранил кабарожник.   
  
Сахар из ее ложки посыпался на светлую столешницу.   
  
— Это то, что я думаю? — спросила Элизабет.  
  
— Боюсь, что да. За сутки до инцидента ему исполнился двадцать один год. Исполнял ритуал совершеннолетия возле четырехсотлетнего дуба в Форест-парке…  
  
— Можешь не продолжать. — Элизабет аккуратно опустила ложку в кофе. — Абсолютно голый парень, издавая горловые вопли, ходит кругами вокруг дерева в публичном месте и дрочит, готовясь первый раз в жизни принять свой истинный облик. И тут появляется Ник Бёркхардт с корзинкой для пикников и девушкой под мышкой. Роняет корзинку, девушка краснеет, бедняга кабарожник пугается до бешенства. Все правильно?  
  
— Не совсем, — усмехнулся Ренард. — Ник был один, дуб слишком большой, а Эндрю Комаровски — слишком тощий. Ник его не видел.  
  
— И?   
  
— И они столкнулись, причем как раз в тот момент, когда кабарожник… м-м... завершил ритуал.  
  
— В смысле — кончил? — уточнила Элизабет.  
  
— Да. — Шон принялся собирать сахар в кучку — по крупинкам, аккуратно придавливая каждую пальцем. — Прямо на детектива Бёркхардта. А тот среагировал единственно возможным образом — дал Комаровски в челюсть. Поскольку ритуал совершеннолетия, к сожалению, завершился только что — Комаровски обрел не только истинную форму, но и чудовищную физическую силу, которая прилагается к этому моменту у всех существ. Если б не это — Ник скрутил бы его за три секунды, но в такой ситуации… Когда Монро добрался до места, Ник потерял море крови.   
  
— Как там оказался Монро?  
  
— Его вызвал Комаровски. Когда пришел в себя и обнаружил, что сидит над почти бездыханным телом, на теле рваная рана в области сердца, а рот у него весь в крови. Комаровски обшарил Ника, нашел телефон и позвонил по первому же попавшемуся номеру. Монро вызвал Хэнка. Хэнк — меня. И я сделал все, что смог, чтобы к тому моменту, когда они все туда добрались, кабарожника в парке уже не было.  
  
— То есть никто до сих пор не знает, с чем они имели дело?  
  
— Если только в книгах Гримма нет раздела «существа Силы». Я надеюсь, что нет — это же чудовищная редкость.   
  
Элизабет кивнула. Вид у нее был задумчивый и очень… юный. Ренарду стало не по себе — у его матери всегда был такой вид, когда она обдумывала какой-нибудь очень рациональный план, полностью противоречащий всем нормам человеческой морали, которые, слава богу, их совершенно не касались.   
  
— Две вещи, Шон, — сказала она в конце концов. — Первая: кабарожника ты отдаешь мне. Считай, что это подарок на все праздники разом. Кстати, будет намного лучше цветов, которые ты посылаешь мне в день рождения.   
  
— Я думал, ты любишь орхидеи.  
  
— Разумеется, люблю, — улыбнулась она и потрепала его по руке. — Я не люблю только одного — когда мне напоминают о моем возрасте. Эндрю Комаровски точно не станет так делать — я позабочусь об этом.  
  
— Ты собираешься разобрать его? — поинтересовался Ренард. — На этом действительно можно разбогатеть, но…  
  
— Кто же убивает что-то с золотыми яйцами и, судя по всему, золотым сердцем! — Улыбка матери стала мечтательной. — С помощью его семени, слюны и крови я смогу контролировать потенцию, брачные союзы и рождаемость всех влиятельных семей Европы, если захочу. А я, скорее всего, захочу… к тому же кабарожники обожают ведьм.  
  
— Не хочу это слышать.   
  
— Ты стал очень невинным, Шон, — заметила Элизабет. — Что крайне странно, скажем, для отца ребенка, зачатого по чистой случайности. Кстати, было бы забавно, если бы твою дочь выносила не Адалинда, а моя старая подруга Кэтрин. Очень старая подруга.   
  
— По причине этой старости она бы вряд ли смогла зачать, — пожал плечами Ренард. — И я просто ревную, как положено сыну, и не желаю представлять тебя с этим тощим эмигрантом, как опять же положено сыну. Так что если мы разобрались с Комаровски, что во-вторых?  
  
— Ты будешь первым, кого Ник Бёркхардт увидит на восходе полной луны.  
  
Ренард, который ждал именно этого, как лабораторный пес ждет, когда загорится лампочка, хотя не знает, что за этим последует — порция корма или удар током — покачал головой.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это оптимальный вариант, Шон, — мягко сказала мать. — Ты же с самого начала стремился держать Гримма как можно ближе к себе. Приручить его, сделать зависимым, использовать. У тебя даже был гениальный план по этому поводу — жутко наивный, кстати. Контролировать Гримма через лучшего друга — это ужасная глупость, сын, когда есть намного более простой путь. Контролировать того, кто лежит с тобой в одной постели.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, мама, — Ренард сделал лёгкое ударение на этом слове, которое Элизабет терпеть не могла, — Бёркхардт гетеросексуален.   
  
— Слава богу, что ты еще не обвешал себя такими табличками, как пиво на распродаже. И прекрати нести чушь: даже если и так, нападение кабарожника может изменить все. Кровь, слюна, семя и ночь полной луны — человек воспылает страстью к первому, кого увидит!   
  
— Это не обсуждается, — сказал он очень спокойно. — Возможно, твой план хорош, но недальновиден. Я уже совершил ошибку с Адалиндой — отшвырнул ее в сторону, как вещь, не учтя, что у этой вещи есть собственная воля, и довольно сильная. Как ты думаешь, что случится, если однажды Бёркхардт поймет, какова природа его нынешнего состояния? Я не стану ломать жизнь Гримму хотя бы из чувства самосохранения.   
  
Элизабет прищурилась.  
  
— Нынешнего?   
  
Ренард встал, чтобы налить себе еще кофе. Перемешанная с гущей жижа была темной, как антрацит, и тяжело пахла гвоздикой. Он опять подумал о проклятых розах и эликсире.   
  
— Ник странно ведет себя после ранения, — сказал Ренард нехотя — и совершенно не представляя, каким именно образом он будет описывать это «странно». Как Бёркхардт назвал его по имени? Как приехал на место происшествия, напялил на него одеяло, накормил и подвез до дома? Но это не Бёркхардт застыл на месте от короткого «Шон», и не Бёркхардт спал в обнимку с этим одеялом, будто шестилетка с любимой игрушкой. Густой, как каша, кофе обжег рот, растворенная судьба осела на языке — шершавая и тошная.   
  
— Что ж, я думаю, мне пора, — сказала Элизабет за его спиной.   
  
Ренард усмехнулся, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и восхищение. Интересно, все матери так хорошо знают своих детей, даже не понимая их? Все матери знают, где остановиться — или это только ему так повезло?  
  
— Подожди. Я отвезу тебя к убежищу Комаровски и умою руки.  
  
Передача кабарожника Элизабет прошла прекрасно. Ренард только вздохнул, глядя на то, как тонкий юноша с оленьими глазами кладет голову на колени его матери — и на хищную и нежную улыбку, осветившую ее лицо прежде, чем оно стало истинным. По дороге в участок он размышлял о том, почему единорогов пруд пруди, а кабарожники по-прежнему оставались невероятной редкостью — хотя найти по нынешним временам девственницу для инициации становилось все сложнее, а недостатка в опытных женщинах, тем более ведьмах, не было никогда. На Ривер-Плейс была небольшая пробка, и пока его внедорожник уныло и медленно полз вперед, Ренард пришел к выводу, что, будь он сам единорогом, то тоже бы лучше вымер к чертовой матери, чем доверился кому-то, кто понятия не имеет о собственных целях и желаниях. Быть использованным не так страшно — по крайней мере, хотя бы кто-то один знает, что делает. Ответа на исходный вопрос о сравнительной численности некоторых видов существ это не давало, но, по крайней мере, несло в себе некий элемент самоопределения. Ренард даже уже почти понял, какой именно — но тут оказалось, что он все-таки добрался до работы, и все философские вопросы пришлось отложить на потом.  
  
«Потом» затянулось до поздней ночи. Как и предсказывал Хэнк, помощник окружного прокурора Хэмил остался очень недоволен пробелами в показаниях тройняшек Доррел. Он в красках расписал, что именно сделает с их расследованием и его обвинением любой бесплатный адвокат, который только вчера закончил колледж девяносто девятым из ста сокурсников — и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Ренард прикрыл глаза, помолчал, открыл глаза и стал быстро диктовать Хэнку перечень обстоятельств, логически объясняющих зияющие в деле дыры. В их числе была халатность детектива Гриффина, который не внес в протокол осмотра места происшествия вмятину на газоне от упавшей штанги. Детектив Гриффин вздохнул с облегчением. Выходя из кабинета, он заметил:  
  
— Помню, года три назад я мечтал о повышении по службе. Гляжу теперь на вас и думаю — слава богу, что не все желания в этой жизни исполняются.  
  
Ренард слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну, не всегда всё так плохо. Бывают дни зарплаты.  
  
Хэнк невнятно пробурчал что-то и вышел. Через минуту на пороге материализовался Ву и спросил, не нужен ли капитану кофе или что покрепче — потому что его ожидает десяток активистов, которые пришли выяснить, до каких пор полиция будет смотреть сквозь пальцы на преступления в отношении афроамериканской части населения и чуть что — сваливать все преступления на представителей этого самого афроамериканского населения. Ренард тяжело вздохнул и велел вместо кофе прислать детектива Хэммонда — черного, как ночь, сияющего, как грех, и активного, как Мартин Лютер Кинг. Хэммонд был представителем их профсоюза, и Ренард всегда брал его на встречи, подобные этой. Во-первых, это было политически правильно. Во-вторых — видит бог, ему нужна была вся возможная поддержка.   
  
Когда Ренард вернулся в кабинет, на столе у него стояла полулитровая бутылка из-под колы, а рядом записка: «Монро попросил завезти заказ». Подписи не было, но почерк Бёркхардта Ренард бы не спутал ни с каким другим — только для его рукописных отчетов в участке требовался уровень интуиции десятого уровня и навыки криптографии. Из-под неплотно завинченной крышки доносился слабый запах гвоздики. Шон тяжело вздохнул и потер лоб рукой. Полностью бредовая версия «Гримм узнал об аллергии на розы и решил помочь» сменилась более пугающей «заказал сам и начисто забыл», пометалась там немного и распалась на логичную последовательность «Элизабет — телефон — Монро и Розали — заказ — Ник — стол». Захотелось выпить, причем не обязательно только эликсира — а потом повыть на луну. Вообразив себя пьяным и элегантным на крыше, Ренард достал кружку, плеснул в нее эликсира, выпил и стал собираться домой.   
  
В кармане пиджака заелозил телефон.   
  
— Капитан Ренард? — заорал кто-то в трубку.  
  
— Разумеется, — поморщился он, отодвигая телефон подальше от уха.  
  
— Это Розали! Скорее приезжайте к Нику, он…  
  
Что-то грохнуло, и связь оборвалась. Ренард бросился к машине. Небо усмехалось, глядя на него бельмом неровной луны.  
  
Его встретила бледная как смерть Джульетта. Большие глаза, темные от страха, казались почти уродливыми на тонком лице. За ее спиной маячила Розали. Пятно на ее скуле наливалось пурпуром.   
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Ренард. — Где он?  
  
— Я не знаю, — сказала Джульетта очень тихо и махнула рукой куда-то вглубь дома. — Не знаю.  
  
Розали обняла ее за плечи. Ренард автоматически отметил, как страдальчески морщится нос, покрытый рыжей шерстью — и что левый глаз перестал видеть. Он дернул шеей, принимая нормальный облик, и закричал:  
  
— Монро, где ты?  
  
И услышал ответ — но не из гостиной, как ожидал, а сверху, от лестницы:  
  
— Поднимайтесь скорее, я не удержу его один!  
  
Ренард отодвинул с дороги женщин и взлетел по ступеням.   
  
Ник навзничь лежал поперек кровати. Ноги — одна босая, вторая в наполовину сползшей домашней туфле — судорожно колотили об пол. На выгнутой спине, вдавленной в растерзанную постель, сидел Монро и, ругаясь по-немецки, держал Ника за руки. Бежевый ковер скалился черепками разбитой лампы, в открытое окно смотрела равнодушная ущербная луна.   
  
— Слава богу, хоть кто-то! — пропыхтел Монро. — Помогите, его надо перевернуть, или связать, или я не знаю, что — пока он себя не убил!  
  
— Как это случилось? — спросил Ренард, не приближаясь.  
  
— Понятия не имею! Мы с Розали пришли… черт, Ник, да успокойся же!.. пришли на ужин. Ник сказал, что забыл выпить лекарства, поднялся сюда, потом что-то загрохотало. Мы прибежали, он ударил Розали, напугал Джульетту — у него черные глаза, он ничего не видит и мечется, как полоумный, да ты поможешь мне или нет?!  
  
— Луна уже взошла, когда Ник оставил вас внизу?  
  
— Черт, чувак, да откуда я знаю! Помоги мне!  
  
Ник зарычал и сильно дернулся, почти сбросив с себя Монро. Ренард в два шага оказался у кровати, перехватил руки Ника и сильно сжал. Ему показалось, что чужие вены вошли под кожу. Бешеный ток чужой крови ударил в голову, чужой бьющийся жар потек сквозь поры, заливая тело свинцовой тяжестью. Раздался какой-то уже совершенно звериный рык — и Ник попытался повернуть голову. Ренард неловко влез на кровать и придавил его шею коленом.   
  
— Приведи Джульетту, — бросил он Монро.  
  
— Слушай, может не…  
  
— Быстро!  
  
Монро исчез. За распахнутой дверью послышался топот ног по ступеням, крик и едва уловимым шлейфом — женские голоса. Ник заворочался и завыл в одеяло — на одной ноте, хрипло и тоскливо.   
  
— Не дергайся, мать твою! — рявкнул Ренард. — Сломаю тебе шею — что потом будет, а?  
  
Ник дернулся еще раз — и обмяк. Ренарда накрыло волной ужаса; он поспешно убрал ногу и одновременно услышал долгий шелестящий выдох и голос Джульетты:  
  
— Что ты с ним делаешь?!  
  
Ренард разжал руки. Поправил на Нике задравшуюся футболку, закрывая несколько темных волосков у поясницы и розоватый край какого-то рубца. Услышал еще один глубокий вздох. И спустился с кровати на пол.   
  
Джульетта стояла в дверях — растрепанная, заплаканная, с распухшими губами. Ренард отстраненно, как будто это было не с ним — вспомнил, каким мягким и сладким может быть этот рот, каким отзывчивым — тело…  
  
— Что случилось? Это все еще Ник? — спросила Джульетта, и он заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
— Слушай меня внимательно. Это все нестрашно. Это последствия отравления, которое Ник получил тогда в парке. Совокупность… жидкостей существа, которое ранило его, в полнолуние дает странный эффект, который сравним с сильным афродизиаком. Луна не полная, припадка не должно было быть, но видимо, это последствия того, что он Гримм. Сейчас все нормально. Сейчас он почти не может двигаться и слаб, как котенок. И сейчас я его переверну, спущусь вниз, заберу Монро и Розали, и мы где-нибудь напьемся, а потом никогда не будем об этом говорить. Ты меня понимаешь?  
  
— Зачем его переворачивать?   
  
Голос у нее был тихий, руки скрещены на груди, пальцы мяли пушистые рукава джемпера. Глядя на эти нервные тонкие пальцы, Ренард почувствовал, что вот-вот схлынет, потеряв контроль — в который уже раз за эти дни.   
  
— Потому что тебе одной перевернуть его будет труднее, — улыбнулся он, очень надеясь, что это возымеет успокаивающий эффект.  
  
Джульетта медленно подошла к кровати, села и потерла лицо руками.  
  
— Давай, — устало сказала она.   
  
Ренард коротко кивнул, взял Ника за плечо и осторожно перевернул на спину. Гримм коротко и быстро дышал, глаза его были закрыты, губы искусаны. Головка члена выглядывала из-под пояса сползших домашних штанов; Ренард почувствовал очень сильное и очень ясное желание стянуть их совсем, наплевав на последствия. Объяснить все можно было бы потом — скажем, мужской солидарностью, ведь это же, черт побери, больно! Как сомнамбула, он оперся одной рукой на кровать, склоняясь над Ником — и почти столкнулся головой с Джульеттой, тянущейся к Нику с другой стороны.  
  
Ник открыл глаза. Глаза Гримма — черные, абсолютно лишенные белков и радужки. Глаза, которые казались неподвижными. Ренард увидел в них отражение Джульетты — и свое, и отрешенно подумал, что это все равно что падать в колодец, на дне которого отражаются звезды, и их невозможно коснуться, потому что на самом деле никакого дна не…  
  
Что-то дернуло, потянуло вниз, и, прежде чем язык Ника толкнулся ему в рот, Ренард успел еще сообразить, что никуда не упал. Его просто взяли за галстук. Кажется, кто-то вскрикнул. Кажется, что-то было не так. И все не имело совершенно никакого смысла. Ренард ответил на поцелуй.   
  
Губы Ника были горячими, а язык слишком жестким и прямолинейным. Он двигался во рту Ренарда только вперед и назад, и откровеннее этого могли быть только грязные ругательства. Ренард перехватил его, чуть прикусил, укрощая и останавливая: все было слишком быстро, слишком резко, не так, как он хотел… а он хотел, и теперь ему не нужно было не думать об этом. Теперь вообще не нужно было думать — только падать, все-таки падать, и он был ласков, и жаден, и совершенно безумен. Он запускал пальцы в волосы Ника и ладонь — в его штаны. Он ласкал его губы и вылизывал шею, царапаясь языком о проступившую к вечеру щетину.   
  
Он оторвался от Ника, когда хлопнула дверь.  
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Ник.  
  
Ренард кивнул. Больше ни на что его не хватило. Темная бездна приблизилась и отдалилась, мерцая искрами лунного света. Он приподнялся.  
  
— Нужно…  
  
Горячие пальцы впились в его запястье, и он опять почувствовал это — ток чужой крови, кожа, врастающая в его кожу.  
  
— Не нужно, — сказал Ник. — Не уходи. Не уходи, понимаешь?  
  
Ренард сел на постели. Расстегнул и снял пиджак, стянул с шеи галстук. Ник лежал неподвижно и часто дышал и — Ренард был уверен в этом — смотрел сейчас своими неподвижными глазами прямо на него. На треск раскатывающихся пуговиц и сползающую с плеч рубашку. Он встал и, глядя на беззащитное тело перед собой, — быстро снял брюки, сбросил ботинки, высвободился из носков. Лунный свет бил в глаза. Уцелевший ночник отбрасывал на лицо Ника неживые зеленоватые тени. Ренард обошел кровать и выдернул шнур из розетки, задернул шторы. В абсолютной темноте опустился на колени у ног Ника и положил ладони ему на бедра.  
  
— А-ах…  
  
Он даже не понял, чьим был этот вздох освобождения. Теплая мягкая ткань покатилась вниз под его пальцами, осела на полу рыхлой пеной, открывая горячую живую плоть. Ренард легко коснулся губами колена. Ник резко выдохнул — и он резким движением раздвинул его ноги, чуть сжал в ладони горячие яйца.   
  
— Шон…   
  
Ренард застонал. Имя опутало его, словно сеть, потащило за собой бог знает куда — и он покорился, оставляя на пути, будто хлебные крошки — цепочку поцелуев на бедрах, слипшиеся от слюны волоски на нежной коже мошонки, влажную дорожку на члене… Когда он сомкнул губы вокруг головки, Ник захрипел, дернулся — и Ренард наделся на него, а потом освободился. Горячий солоноватый след остался на нёбе; он тронул его языком и снова услышал сдавленное:   
  
— Шон…  
  
Широкие плечи, безвольные руки, глаза, которых не видно во тьме. Ренард подтянул Ника к себе, будто тряпичную куклу, содрал с него футболку и лег сверху, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
— Это будет больно, — выговорил он с трудом. — Если б тебя не надо было готовить, я бы уже два раза тебя трахнул.  
  
— Если бы я мог шевелиться — то только один. Второй раз был бы мой. — Ник укусил его за губу и тут же провел по ней языком — нежно, успокаивающе. — Всегда хотел это сделать.  
  
— Не хотел. — Ренард добрался до соска в поросли волос на груди, огладил, стиснул.  
  
— Давай потом выясним, чего…а-а-ах… чего я хотел или нет. Давай. Не могу больше!  
  
— Ш-ш-ш.   
  
Ренард положил пальцы на губы Ника, очертил контур, надавил. Ник открыл рот, потянул внутрь. Несколько секунд Ренард был не в силах отвести взгляд от этого зрелища — его средний палец, исчезающий между губ Ника, белые зубы, чуть прикусывающие подушечку. Стало невозможно дышать. Он захрипел и дернулся назад, сполз вниз, втянул в рот член Ника, мокрый от смазки и пота, стиснул собственный член пальцами, мокрыми от слюны…  
  
— Шон! Блядь, Шон!!!  
  
Горячее семя брызнуло в горло, стекло по губам. Он запрокинул голову, бешено двигая рукой, и закричал.   
  
Потом было ничего — блаженное состояние, известное любому мужчине. Ренард просто лежал на чем-то головой, часто дыша широко открытым ртом. Что-то было жестким, горячим и немного щекотало нос, но двигаться не хотелось. Тело казалось легким, пустым до звона и было бы явно не против, если бы это длилось вечно. Но откуда-то потянуло сквозняком, по мокрой спине пробежал озноб, и Ренард, с сожалением вернувшись в состояние человека разумного, в очередной раз осознал, что вечны в мире только проблемы и неудобства. Едва эта свежая мысль пришла ему в голову, как что-то под ним заворочалось. Он поднял голову и выяснил, что стоит на коленях на полу, а лежал он, видимо, где-то на бедре Ника. Ренард закрыл глаза, пытаясь сообразить, что именно теперь будет правильно сделать.  
  
— Слушай, может, залезешь под одеяло? — хрипло спросил Ник. — Я вот терпеть не могу после всего — морозить задницу и спину.   
  
— Не то чтобы тут произошло всё, — заметил Ренард.  
  
Заскрипели пружины, зашуршала ткань, на плечо ему мягко бухнулся край одеяла.  
  
— По-моему, вполне достаточно. Иди в постель, я сказал.   
  
Это было что-то новое… хотя что сегодня не было новым, подумал Ренард, встал с пола и улегся в кровать — на спину, закинув руки за голову. Ник дышал где-то рядом, не касаясь его, и от этого было очень не по себе — как будто вернуться в шестилетний возраст и ждать там чудовище из шкафа.   
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — светским тоном спросил Ренард. — Подвижность восстановилась?  
  
— Почти, — таким же светским тоном отозвался Ник. — Пока не восстановится окончательно, может, расскажешь мне, что происходит?  
  
Ренард вздохнул. Блаженные в своем неведении шесть лет остались далеко позади, как и оргазменная истома. Все было сложно и мучительно — хотя, надо признать, не настолько, как предполагалось. Так что Ренард взял себя в руки, устроился поудобнее, подоткнув одеяло под бок, и стал рассказывать — методично и монотонно, как самую занудную сказку на ночь на свете.   
  
Он рассказал абсолютно всё — кроме некоторых мелочей, которые Ника совершенно не касались, вроде оранжевого комка в своей кровати. В остальном Ренард был полностью откровенен. Возможно, это темнота так действовала. Темнота, и нагота, и тонкая полоска лунного света, пробивающаяся сквозь щель между шторами — и то, что он чувствовал запах духов Джульетты на подушке. Это напоминало о том, что все случившееся было просто оказанием экстренной помощи во время несчастного случая. Эпизодом, который не имел почти никакого значения и будет обязательно предан забвению — как его вынужденная связь с Джульеттой, как секс Ника с Адалиндой по ошибке… как все, что можно было вылечить простым честным разговором — последним средством, к которому Ренард за свою жизнь прибегал всего несколько раз.   
  
Все они, кажется, были с Ником, но это не казалось существенным.   
  
— Значит, ты не хотел, чтобы я воспылал к тебе неземной и вечной страстью, — задумчиво констатировал Ник, когда Ренард закончил свой рассказ.  
  
— Никто в здравом уме не захочет, чтобы его любили вечно, да еще и вынужденно, — ответил Ренард с олимпийским спокойствием. — Честно говоря, тебе очень повезло: против того эффекта, который оказывает кабарожник, нет никакого лекарства. Большая удача, что на Гримма это, как выяснилось, не оказывает полного эффекта, и ты отделался легкой одержимостью, судорогами да опробовал новый вид секса.   
  
— Ты говоришь о сексе так, как будто это все равно что выпить стакан воды в жаркий день.   
  
— Потому что это так и есть. То есть… Я понимаю, что для тебя все немного иначе — но существа относятся к сексу намного проще. К любому сексу. У многих из нас это просто часть инициации. Способ становиться взрослым, становиться собой…  
  
— У тебя тоже?   
  
Ренард усмехнулся, вспомнив своей первый опыт.  
  
— Лучше я не буду тебя в это посвящать.  
  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Ник. — Но видишь ли… теперь у меня здорово разыгралось воображение.   
  
И он взял руку Ренарда и положил ее на свой член. Очень твердый член с совершенно каменными, прохладными от напряжения яйцами. Ренард застыл на мгновение — и этого мгновения Нику хватило, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними и поцеловать в губы. И когда этот поцелуй прервался, Ник спросил, очень серьезно и растерянно:   
  
— Что мы будем с этим делать?  
  
— У меня есть несколько вариантов, — ответил Ренард и потянул его на себя.   
  
К утру они опробовали не меньше трех, и это оказалось неожиданно весело. Во всяком случае, Ренард очень смеялся, когда Ник, которого он буквально вколотил в постель и даже не смог слезть с него после того, как кончил — сказал, что больше в жизни не будет сравнивать вот это с разносами начальства. Потом они задремали было, каждый на своем краю кровати, — но тут Ник спросил, какого рода удовольствие можно получить, делая кому-то минет. «Абсолютную власть, конечно, — ответил Ренард, мгновенно проснувшись. — Ты можешь представить кого-то более зависимого, чем человек, передавший самую уязвимую часть себя в распоряжение другого?». Ник хмыкнул и погладил его по бедру — и в следующие полчаса Ренард выяснил, что ничего не знал о зависимости: Ник, разумеется, был неопытен, но, как и положено Гримму, талантлив, старателен и совершенно беспощаден.   
  
После этого уснуть уже не получилось, потому что страшно захотелось есть. Ник нашарил на полу штаны и ушел на кухню. Ренард полежал некоторое время, балансируя между дремой и бодрствованием, потом поднялся, натянул брюки и спустился вниз.  
  
Ник сидел за столом, запустив пальцы в волосы, и смотрел на листок бумаги перед собой. Ренард хотел было не вмешиваться в чужие дела — но вместо этого подошел и положил руку на голое плеч Ника. Тот вздрогнул, но не обернулся.  
  
— Это тебе. Тоже. — сказал он очень спокойно.  
  
Ренард взял листок, исписанный, судя по почерку, абсолютно твердой рукой.   
  
 _«Ник, я ухожу. Это не значит, что я буду до конца своей жизни ненавидеть тебя или что-то в этом роде. Это просто значит, что я очень боюсь однажды проснуться, посмотреть в зеркало — и увидеть там совсем не то, чем я привыкла быть. Тем более что такое уже происходило. Я не знаю, каким будет твое утро сегодня, будет ли тебе хорошо, или стыдно, или все равно. Мое утро будет утром без страха — первый раз за много-много дней.  
  
И пожалуйста, не думай, что то, что случилось сегодня, было как-то особенно ужасно (хотя да, было). Но причина совсем не в этом — а в том, что я просто больше не могу быть с тобой. Я не осталась бы, даже если б ты выбрал меня: бывают вещи, которые — чересчур, даже для той жизни, которой мы жили последние несколько лет. И передай Шону, что я сейчас полностью следую его плану: ухожу с Монро и Розали, напиваюсь с ними вместе, и мы никогда больше об этом не вспоминаем.   
  
Никогда, Ник.   
  
Джульетта — твой добрый друг после того, как обрету равновесие». _  
  
Он положил письмо обратно на стол и отошел подальше от Ника — к плите, на которой закипал чайник. Вокруг молчал пустой темный дом — ничейная территория, с которой по своей воле ушел чужой прайд, оставив законные угодья для любого, кто захочет их занять. Ренард не был уверен, что хочет: это было пугающе. Это было намного страшнее, чем план его матери, страшнее честных разговоров и одежды, разбросанной по ковру вперемешку с черепками от светильника, тяжелее двадцати килограммов железа, падающих с восемнадцатого этажа — и ровно так же необъяснимо. Это было несовместимо с жизнью, какой Ренард её знал. Он посмотрел на часы. Четыре утра.   
  
Час Быка, два часа до рассвета.  
  
— Она еще может вернуться, — сказал Ренард, снимая с плиты чайник.   
  
— Не говори ерунды, — ответил Ник устало. — Я бы не вернулся, если б застал ее целующейся с Бедой… и потом — Джульетта права. Нет ничего страшнее, чем утратить себя… или измениться враз настолько сильно, что перестаешь узнавать себя в зеркале. Возможно, если бы я не был слегка влюблен в тебя последние полгода и у меня не было времени подумать над этим — я бы сегодня сошел с ума.   
  
Стена, выложенная искусственным камнем, дрогнула и встала на место. Ренард, помедлив, повернулся к Нику с чайным пакетиком в руке. Тот посмотрел на него, покачал головой, осторожно сложил письмо в четыре раза.   
  
— Возможно, ты прав, и секс это действительно в каком-то роде инициация. Во всяком случае, так, как у нас вышло — совершенно точно. Я не собираюсь класть голову тебе на колени. Но ты, по-моему, должен знать, что зря беспокоился о том, что я привяжусь к тебе до конца своих дней. Мне жутко думать даже об одном дне. Но по крайней мере теперь… я тот, кто я есть. И у меня сегодня тоже будет утро без страха.   
  
Ренард молчал. Он совершенно не представлял, что сказать. Вернее, представлял: «А я спал с тем чертовым одеялом в обнимку», — но эти слова никак не желали выползать наружу. Ник снова покачал головой, хмыкнул и встал из-за стола.  
  
— Не говори ничего, — сказал он, подходя вплотную, и Ренард увидел его глаза, абсолютно черные глаза Гримма. Захотел не видеть — и не смог.  
  
— Не говори ничего, — повторил Ник. — У тебя все на лице написано.   
  
Ренард положил чайный пакетик на кухонный стол, взял Ника за руку и прижал ее к своей щеке. 

fin


End file.
